charmeduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Power Manipulation
Power Manipulation is the ability to manipulate the magical powers of others or oneself. It is a collective term referring to several powers. While several magical beings are capable of using more than one branch of power manipulation, no being has shown to be capable of using all these abilities. Variations of Power Manipulation Deviation Deviation is the ability to use one's magical power to deflect energies or objects back in the direction it came from. It is not an active power, but merely a skill that can be learned after the exploration of the capabilities of their powers. Deviation is a defensive technique that can only be used to impede and redirect attacks. The more skilled a being becomes, the more directions the said witch can parry attacks to. Deflection Deflection is a very rare ability used to deflect all kinds of supernatural powers using an energy-based shield. It is bestowed upon one witch in a generation. It must be consciously activated in order for the power to work, which makes the witch vulnerable when unaware of an impending attack. Channeling Channeling is the rare ability to channel the powers of other beings, allowing users to take control of others activated powers and use them for themselves. It is a branch of Empathy and Telepathy. Channeling powers through empathy works by feeling the same emotion that others feel. Channeling spells through telepathy works by tapping people's minds while their casting a spell. Power Replication Power Replication is the ability to temporarily duplicate the abilities of other magical beings within proximity and reproduce and use them at will. It is a branch of Empathy and Telepathy. Replicating powers through Empathy works by feeling the same emotion that others feel. Replicating powers through Telepathy works by tapping into other people's minds. Power Absorption Power Absorption is the ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers. It is often accomplished by killing the powers' original host and then taking the power, but has been done without killing the original host. All warlocks have the innate ability to absorb the power of the beings they kill with an athame. Power Stripping Power Stripping is the ability to strip every magical power from another person. The user doesn't obtain these powers; they just strip them from the magical being. This power is unique to the Phoenix. If a Phoenix witch is interrupted during the process, the person who was attacked will die slowly. Whitelighters can't heal these wounds. The only way to save them would be to complete the process. Power Mimicry Power Mimicry is the ability to permanently copy the powers of other magical beings and gain immunity to that power. The warlock Matthew Tate was the only known being to possess this power. He could copy every power used against him. Power Granting Power Granting is the ability to confer magical powers to another being or beings. Power granting can refer to one or multiple powers of varying effect and strength. It can be permanent or for temporary, with the possibility that the granter can take the power(s) back any time. Power Granters can not grant any powers to themselves without help. Some beings can only grant a limited number of powers, mainly their own, to others. Augmentation Augmentation is the ability to make the powers and abilities of oneself or another stronger. Augmentation has never been shown to be an active power, but merely a skill various beings learned after the exploration of the capabilities of their powers. During Prue Halliwell’s brief time as an empath, she was able to enhance her own powers to far superior levels by channeling emotions into them. Power Negation Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. Evil Future Wyatt once negated Vicus' invisible cloaking, causing him to become visible to Phoebe and Paige. Wyatt achieved this through his Projection power. Crushing Crushing is the ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. This also enables the possessor to crush active powers such as Energy Balls, reducing them to such a size that they fizzle out in the palm of the user's hand or completely dissipate. Power Extraction Power Extraction means to extract powers from magical beings or objects by the use of spells, potions or abilities. It can be temporary or permanent if absorbed completely. This power is unique to the Power Brokers, though its effects can also be achieved through spells, potions and magical artifacts. Category:Powers